


Drôle d'oiseau

by malurette



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Symbolism, bird cages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fye : un oiseau à tenir en cage ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drôle d'oiseau

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Drôle d’oiseau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ashura Ō, Fye D. Flowright  
>  **Genre :** poétique/un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Notes :** ficlet écrite il y a vachement longtemps, avant la sortie de l’arc _Cérès_ donc pas entièrement cohérent avec tout ce que l’on a appris plus tard sur ces persos  
>  **Prompt :** l’imagerie de l’OAV « La princesse du pays des cages à oiseaux »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Du fond de son sommeil magique, Ashura Ō rêve. Il voit Fye en cage dans un monde très loin d’ici.

La cage à oiseau, c’est l’endroit qui lui convient le mieux. Oiseau moquer, oiseau siffleur chanteur, rieur, selon les jours. Il chante, c’est dans sa nature. Ça ne veut pas dire forcément qu’il est joyeux. Il est de ces oiseaux au chant magnifique qui n’est pourtant qu’un sanglot.

Petit et fluet, léger, il a des os d’oiseau. Il suffirait d’un rien pour les briser entre ses grandes mains.  
Et il vole dans le ciel, saute, reste suspendu dans les airs, flotte, retombe gracieusement, repliant les pans de ses habits comme des ailes, comme une queue de plumes.  
Il faudrait l’enfermer dans une cage aux barreaux dorés, oui, l’empêcher de disparaître au fin fond du ciel, et le garder près de lui, rien que pour lui et pouvoir ainsi l’admirer pour l’éternité.

Oui, s’il sort un jour de sa torpeur, il ramènera Fye auprès de lui et l’enfermera dans un endroit secret dont il ne sortira plus jamais.


End file.
